All My Heart: A Very Warped Summer Sequel
by StellaSong
Summary: Danielle and her band are going on their first tour since Warped Tour for their new album. A lot has happened within the last year and a half. Danielle finds out last minute who their headliner for the tour is and it turns out to be an old friend...Danielle has a very big decision to make. And Austin Carlile is part of that decision.


_A/N: HELLO YES this is the sequel. I love you all too much to have you wait 2 weeks. Plus, I know when you guys read this chapter, you're gonna want more. Well, in this fanfiction, you're either going to hate me, or think I'm a genius, or both. When you read this chapter, you're gonna be a little confused and probably upset...but trust me. I won't let you guys down (; Enjoy._

_FULL DESCRIPTION: Danielle and her band are going on their first tour since Warped Tour for their new album. A lot has happened within the last year and a half. Danielle finds out last minute who their headliner for the tour is and it turns out to be an old friend...will there be drama and heartbreak between these two? Or will they be able to look past "The Thing" and become friends again? Danielle has a very big decision to make. And Austin Carlile is part of that decision._

* * *

**A Better Place – Silverstein **

"**Just face it, just face it, you can't let go..."**

_New tour with some awesome bands soon ;) _

Danielle Perry hit send on her Twitter app and locked her phone, shoving it back in her pocket. She walked back into her Californian apartment from her personal balcony, nothing but a mattress on the floor of her bedroom and her old dresser back from Manhattan. She walked into the living room where a small flat screen TV sat on her old TV stand and her loveseat couch several feet away from it.

She picked up her bag from the floor, her keys to her Mini Cooper outside, and headed out, locking the door behind her. She clicked the down button on the elevator and waited for it to arrive to her floor.

"Dani!" The familiar voice of her guitarist, Erick running toward her caught her attention. She smiled and waved at him running down the long hall, his dark hair flopping in his eyes. "Hey," he said, out of breath when he caught up to her. "Where you headed?"

"Hair salon." She said pin pointedly.

"Oh, tell me you're not." He said with a grimace.

"Why not?"

"Because you know the reason why."

She rolled her eyes. "I _am _a natural blonde, Erick."

"You're doing this out of spite."

Then, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Danielle walked in, pressing the garage floor's number and shrugged her shoulders at him. "So be it." The doors closed on an angry Erick's face and the elevator went down.

She stormed out of the elevator once the doors opened again and hurried out into the garage. She unlocked her car from several feet away before getting in. She started the car and drove off to the local barber shop, where she made her 6 PM appointment before.

When she was inside and on the seat, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes glanced down her dark cascading hair that ended almost at her waist. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Within two hours, her hair had been dried and she was turned in the seat to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a bright, platinum blonde and looked even more beautiful than before. She smiled as she ran her fingers through it and thanked the lady, paying her and making her way out.

In the car, she took a picture to post on Instagram, smiling brightly. A few seconds after she posted it, several people liked and commented on it. She put the car in drive and drove back home, the sun already setting and making it dark.

Once she was home, she checked all the people that liked and commented on her Instagram picture. Her heart caught in her throat when she saw that _he _liked it. He had hardly talked to her in almost two months. Maybe he was just doing it to be an asshole. It wouldn't have surprised her much.

A knock on the door made her jump. She got up off her couch and went to the door, slowly opening it. Her bands' tour manager, Eddie, and the rest of the band were at her door.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Tour discussion." Andrew invited himself inside, heading straight for the couch. The rest of the guys followed, all awkwardly waiting for Danielle to close the door.

"What's there to discuss?" She asked, locking the door and turning to face them.

Eddie pursed his lips. "Well, we of course know about all the bands that are going on this tour—and we also found out the headliner today."

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She stepped forward, making every guy in the room ease back just a little bit. "I thought you told me the headliner was Bring Me The Horizon."

Eddie cleared his throat, looking in his peripheral vision at all the guys as if he were asking for their help. But they were all equally scared of their front woman; she became worse ever since The Thing happened.

"Well...I thought it was. I really did, Dani, I swear," He said quickly. "But then I realized I made a mistake and that was just something else I was working on and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Who's the headliner, Ed?" She snapped.

He winced, nervously cracking his knuckles. "It's—it's Of Mice & Men."

Danielle changed her position from leaning forward to snapped back and shifting her weight to one hip. She stared each of them in the face. They all held their breath as they waited for her to say something.

"Okay." She said.

"_Okay?"_ Jeff asked. He placed a hand on her forehead as if to check if she was feeling well. "Danielle, this is not the reaction any of us expected out of you at all."

She shrugged. "I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for the fans. They've been wanting a tour for the longest time. They've also been wanting a tour with both of us."

"Is it still not public?" Erick asked, shocked.

"It's no one else's business."

"Did you dye your hair?" Eddie suddenly asked.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Are we done here? Or did you mess up the the other bands, too?"

Eddie looked in his phone. "No, just that. You, OM&M, PTV, FIR, and another band from around Southern California."

Danielle nodded, heading toward her door. She eagerly unlocked and opened it, turning toward the boys. "Now get out, I have to prepare myself."

"Dani we have another month—" Andrew started, getting up from the couch.

"_Get. Out. Of. My. Apartment." _She said through clenched teeth. Without being told again, they all rushed out, hardly saying goodbye. She slammed the door and locked it, running her hands through her hair.

She felt it—that achey feeling in her chest, the lump in her throat she could barely swallow around, the feeling in her eyes like an overflowing cup. But she stood up straight, blinking quickly and headed to her room, collapsing on the lumpy mattress in the middle of her floor.

She unlocked her phone and checked her text messages. She still always hoped he would call or text her or even just acknowledge she was still on the face of the earth. Today was the first contact he's had with her in two months of course, but maybe that was just because he knew. He knew they would have to have face to face contact in a month. And that just made her heart break more.

* * *

**A/N: To answer your question, yes. You know exactly what I'm talking about. It is true. It's going to be very interesting. Again, guys, please spread the word about this story because I'd love to get all my readers back and more. Thank you. I love you guys so much. Xoxo **


End file.
